Red Valentine
by Edward's Sweetheart
Summary: The Inu Gang as well as two OCs are trapped in a house with a killer. Violent and rated M for almost everything. R&R please! I suck at Summaries


Red Valentine

XOX

Hello everyone! I have been gone for a while, but I'm back with a new story. I just finished watching Black Christmas and I wanted to do my own version. Or attempt it anyway. So here we go!

Characters in this story:

GUYS

Inuyasha

Miroku

Kohaku

Bankotsu

Leon (Original Character)

GIRLS

Kagome

Sango

Rin

Kikyo

Raina (Original character)

PARINGS 

InuXKag

MirXSan

BanXKik

KohaXRin

LeonXRaina

ABOUT CHARACTERS

-Kikyo is Inuyasha's EX and is dating his rival to get him jealous.

-Kagome Loves Inuyasha and He loves her, but still has _slight_ feelings for Kikyo.

-Sango and Miroku are engaged.

- Bankotsu is dating Kikyo just because she is hot.

- Leon and Raina were voted "Cutest Couple" for the yearbook and love each other very much, though Raina has some feelings for Kohaku.

- Leon used to date Sango but hates her with a burning passion now after she dumped him for Miroku.

-Kohaku still loves Raina and hates Leon for coming into their life, causing him and Raina to break up on Valentine's Day. He is now dating Rin.

-Rin is jealous that Kohaku still loves Raina, but tries not to let it bother her

AGES

Inuyasha-19

Miroku-20

Kohaku-17

Bankotsu-20

Leon-16

Kagome-18

Sango-19

Rin-16

Kikyo-19

Raina-16

DISCLAIMER 

I don't not own any characters created by Takahashi. And I own Leon and Raina. ©

I am writing this in the view of Raina until mentioned otherwise.

And so it begins…

XOX

Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

I stared out into the blackness of the night, watching trees rush by, and cars going the other way. The rumble of the truck engine and the small sound of music played in the background of Leon's truck. Leon was my boyfriend of one year today. Last year he had asked me out on Valentines Day in a local restaurant.

I glanced over at his dark features aglow in the little light that was shining from the speedometer, which was never a low number. He had short, sandy blonde hair that looked almost silver in the light of the truck, and his eyes were a murky green. Some people wouldn't think that his eyes were that great the way I describe them, but they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen; besides the lead singer for Evanescence, Amy Lee, but she was a chick, so it didn't count.

We ware on our way to my best friend's house. Her name is Sango and she is throwing a Valentines party for all of us. Couples only too. As we neared her house we passed by a person walking by the road. I found it strange since it was about 9:00 pm and it was freezing outside. I watched him as we passed by. He didn't look up, but there was something that made me shiver.

"Are you alright? You cold?" Leon asked in his beautiful country accent. I shook my head and said that I was fine. He gave me his jacket anyway. Smiled and took in his sweet scent as I put it on. I didn't realize it, but I was actually cold, and his jacket warmed me up immediately. I sighed and held his hand as we pulled into the drive way of Sango's house…or should I say Mansion?

Her house was three stories high and about ten school busses long. Even though it was a newer house, it still looked creepy in the light of the full moon, mixing with the yellow light pouring out from the bottom floor, illuminating the perfectly cut grass below. I saw movement in the house and smiled as I saw the shadows of my other friends; Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. I wondered who else was there. She suddenly grew nervous. What if Kohaku was there? Would he try to break me and Leon up on our one year anniversary? I hoped that he hadn't found another girlfriend just to come to the party and see me.

The truck rumbled to a stop and I jumped out of the truck. My feet hit the ground. It was soft and I knew that I had gotten mud on them. I tried wiping them off in the snow before entering the beautiful house.

"RAINA! LEON!" Everyone cheered as we walked in. There were more people than I thought. They were all standing with their boyfriends or girlfriends. There was; Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Bankotsu and Kikyo, and disappointingly, Kohaku and Rin. I waved to everyone and took off my shoes. They were still slightly muddy. I held Leon's hand and walked into the living room with the fire place going. A loud pop in the fire made me jump, and Leon pulled me closer. I could feel Kohaku's eyes on me the whole time.

Rin went up stairs with a sly smile. "I'll be waiting." I heard her whisper to Kohaku before leaving. Kohaku looked at me, then followed, going up the stairs. It had been about ten minutes and we heard Rin scream. It wasn't a scream of pleasure. It was almost a painful scream, and It came a few times, then all was quiet…and so were we.

"I'll go check it out." Leon announced.

"Then I'm going with you." I told him. He sighed and took my hand. They whole way up the stairs he lead, making sure that nothing was going to attack me. We saw a door open on the 2nd floor with a small light flooding out of it. It was cold up here too. I shivered under the jacket. We turned into the room and I covered my mouth to keep from screaming and buried my face into Leon's arm. Under the bedside light was Rin, covered in blood. Her stomach was torn open by millions of knife stabs and her throat was slashed open. In her stomach was a knife stabbed threw Rin's torn out heart. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her wide eyes were glazed over, staring at her non-existent attacker, and an open window.

XOX

Sorry the chapter is short. I will try and extend them from now on. But please let me know what you think! Please and thank you! (And if you review, you get a cookie!)


End file.
